Love Was Never Important Before Anyways
by BlacknWhiteTsubasa
Summary: What is love anyways? Why do people strive so hard to obtain it when in the end, we always lose it. Harhui X Kyoya


Hey hey hey!!! I think that his is the first Host Club fic that I have posted….I have written a few, but I don't think any have actually made it to the computer, but anyways, if you want to know more about me, then just read my profile (I'm the Black Tsubasa, not the white, that is my dear dear bestie!!!) but yeah, not sure exactly where this is going, but I think it will turn out good!

Well I will warn you now, I suck with deadlines, but I will try really really really hard!!! Hopefully I won't end up digging a hole that I can't manage to get out of….that seems to happen a lot… oh well! We will just have to see! Thanks fro reading and review please!!

-BT

Disclaimer: I own my notebook, $10, my ideas, and my dignity…wait… I lost that a LOOOOONG time ago…

_What is love anyways? Why do we strive so hard to obtain it, when in the end, we always lose it._

Haruhi rubbed her temples and tried to listen to her assistant and she continued talking about today's agenda. It seemed like Ania never stopped talking, and Haruhi was tired. She was up all night working on her latest case.

"You will be done with the meeting at four, by the way, your boss wants you to get married" Ania looked up from her notes, and stared at Harhui, expecting a large reaction, but Haruhi didn't respond.

"Ms. Fujioka? Ms. Fujioka? Did you hear what I said?" Ania tapped Harhui's shoulder and she snapped up.

"What did you say Ania?" she asked slightly confused.

"Your boss wants you to get married."

"…" Haruhi couldn't move. Married? She was fine on her won, and she was close to becoming a partner in her law firm. Why should they want her to get married now? The phone rang at Ania desk. She answered it, and after talking for a minute, she turned back to Haruhi.

"Ms. Fujioka, the Partners wan you in a meeting right away" she gave Harhui a reassuring smile when she left. But it disappeared after she left.

Harhui is not going to take this well she murmured to herself before returning to the paperwork she started an hour ago.

"Welcome Ms. Fujioka, please take you seat. I do believe that you know why we called you here today." Harhui sat down in her seat at the conference table.

"Yes, my secretary told me that you expect me to get married." She said bluntly. The partners glanced at each other before continuing.

"Yes, we would appreciate it if you did get married before continuing your career." Harhui raised her eyebrows.

"So I won't be able to become a partner if I don't get married."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that, but most of our clients should feel more comfortable using a lawyer who is in a stable and steady relationship. We have found that partners who fulfill this…standard if you will, have a more trusted alliance with their clients." One of the partners explained. So they wanted her to get married to attract more clients. She glanced at each of their left hands and saw that they each had a golden ring on their ring fingers. She sighed; she had wanted a job at a huge law firm like this for as long as she could remember. She had worked so hard to make it this far, and she was nearly at the top, she wasn't going to let a small thing… okay a big thing like marriage get in her way. She sighed and sat back into her chair.

"How long do I have to find a husband?" she asked defeated. The partners all smiled.

"Take as long as you would like, but the sooner the better Ms. Fujioka. Thank you for coming. It was a pleasure to talk to you again." Another partner finished. Harhui stood up quickly and left. Once out of the office, she laughed to herself.

"Why do I feel like this will be a lot more work than what I'm bargaining for." Harhui's cell phone rang, and out of habit she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

Whoa!! One chapter down! I figured out how to do page breaks!!! I'm so proud…. ANYWAYS… I think I know where this is heading, but I am very open to ideas, and lost of reviews! I LOOOOVE reviews…and they DO inspire me to write! As I have mentioned before, I can't keep a deadline to save my life, but I know where the next chapter is heading, so it shouldn't be too long, and next week is fall break, so I might manage to get SOMETHING done! Thanks for taking the time to read this!!

Love

Black Tsubasa


End file.
